Sound
by Teinai
Summary: When emotions are let out and feelings intensify, only one element of our world can quell the storm - sound. Seth, at his wits end over his imprintation on Jacob, seeks to display his love for his imprinted - but will Jacob accept it? - S/J Songfic
1. Prologue: Music & Lyrics

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the twilight series, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I use in these chapters. Those rights belong to their rightful owners. I just use them for my own pleasure ;) hehe

*****

Sound. a Seth x Jacob Story.

Prologue: Music and Lyrics.

*****

Singing.

This form of communication allows the listener to witness the emotional state of the one singing to them. The Quilete tribe believe this to be the most powerful form of communication that has ever existed. Music, when wholeheartedly combined with lyrics, is all encompassing - filled with raw emotion and feeling. It creates a perfect tool for unleashing pent up anxiety, (whether it be anger, joy or depression) and has been found to work especially well when the communicator loses themself in the words - letting their soul be free to sing with the entirety of their being. The Quilete leaders of old philosophised that this combination was going to be more important to communication within the tribe in the future than talking or even phased mind reading; as other forms of communication - in aggrovated situations - can lead to undue violence or emotional trauma.

And so it was that the bizarre ritual of singing from the heart became, as they prophesied, ingrained into the relationships of those within the tribe and a very important part of life on the reservation. It provided an excellent mechanism for dispute resolution in all areas of life, not just those aggrovated situations; but was indeed found to be most effective in providing release in times of extreme stress - namely when the magic of imprinting or when pack violence is involved. And perhaps this is why, very soon, in the distant Black household, a beat will be pumping loud and coursing through two individuals as emotions spike and feelings intensify...

*****

~ Ooh what will happen? Can't wait to find outttt ;)

Much love babes - Teinai xx


	2. Chapter 1: Long Shot

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the twilight series, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I use in these chapters. Those rights belong to their rightful owners. I just use them for my own pleasure ;) hehe

*****

Sound. a Seth x Jacob Story.

Chapter 1: Long Shot

Links for songs in this chapter:

1. Kelly Clarkson - Long Shot - - - .com/watch?v=Lz-c3lPe8l4

*****

Seth Clearwater sat in his room, ready to tell the biggest secret of his entire life. How could he tell Jacob his true feelings? It seemed like such an impossible task, and so, in his grief and dispair, he put on some music to calm his nerves. ***Click*** *Scroll to Music* ***Click*** *Scroll to Artists* ***Click*** *Scroll to Kelly Clarkson* ***Click*** *Scroll to All Songs* ***Click*** *Scroll to Long Shot* ***Click*** He sat and listened and let the lyrics pour into him.

...So now, I'll take a chance on This thing we may have started Intentional or not, I Don't think we saw it coming It's all adding up to something That asks for some involvement That asks for our commitment I think I see it coming,  
If we step out of that limb.

My heart beat, beats me senselessly.  
Why's everything got to be so intense with me?  
Im trying to handle all this unpredictability!  
In all probability,

It's a long shot but I say why not?  
If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it.  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds.  
The chance is we won't make it,  
But I know if I don't take it,  
There's no chance.  
'Cause you're the best I got.  
So take the long shot...

By the end of the song, he was dancing in the middle of his room as moonlight flooded in and he felt a surge of strength. The lyrics of the song reflected how he felt perfectly. It was time to "take a chance". It wasn't intentional, and although they didn't see it coming, it was building to a climax. He needed Jacob to commit to him. He needed him to be involved with this situation and help him work through it! He didn't know how Jacob would react, so yes, the situation was unpredictable and who knows what could happen... Therefore, was indeed a "long shot" that Jacob would reciprocate his feelings; but he knew, just like the song says, that if he were to "forget it", he knew he would "regret it". And he was still hoping, still praying that the slender chance of his success would be realised. That Jacob - pure, sexy, muscly, perfect Jacob - would reciprocate his feelings.

A knock on the door made him turn off his ipod, and fall onto the floor, as his heart "beat him senselessly"; leaving him with only one question ringing through his head: "Why's everything got to be so intense with me?"

*****

Hey loves!!! :D Did u like that? Because, I don't know if its good and I need someone to tell me that they want more!!! Because, in my mind, its brilliant. But, I don't know how it would be if you don't listen to the music that's playing in my head!!! :)

If someone reviews, I will definately think about doing another chapter, but for now I will leave it... perhaps get back into my glee story that has been sitting there and doing nothing for SO LONG!!! :S

Ily all - Teinai xx


End file.
